Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by bunnyluv2534
Summary: These are a collection of adventures which Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have whilst at Hogwarts. I will try to base some adventures on facts in the book. Please review and tell me if it's rubbish if it is!
1. The Sorting Hat

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red-haired girl climbed off the Sorting stool and ran down to Gryffindor Table.

"Look at Snivellus," Sirius whispered to James as "Palms, Jessica" walked up to the Sorting Hat. James' hazel eyes swivelled over to where a greasy-haired, scrawny boy was looking as though Christmas had been cancelled. James and Sirius looked at each other and silently cracked up laughing. "Snivellus" glared at them.

"Snape, Severus" called Professor McGonagall. The greasy-haired boy walked up to the Sorting Hat anxiously, cast it a malevolent glare, and put it on. No sooner than the brim had touched his lank, black hair than it screeched, "SLYTHERIN!"

"See?" James whispered to Sirius, "Even the Sorting Hat won't touch his hair!"

They nearly started laughing again, but then Remus Lupin nudged them and nodded in McGonagall's direction. Her lips had disappeared into a grim glare at the two boys. They shrank a few inches.

"Pettigrew, Peter" called the professor. Her lips had reappeared, and James and Sirius silently sighed in relief. Peter Pettigrew stumbled up two steps and narrowly avoided someone's foot, but got there safely. He put on the Hat, and waited. And waited. And waited, until finally the Sorting Hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"How in Hogwarts could Pete have got into Gryffindor?" James breathed, incredulously.

"No idea," Sirius and Remus breathed back, both looking flummoxed.

"Potter, James" McGonagall called, and when James walked jauntily up, her lips disappeared again. He sat down on the stool, put the Sorting Hat on his untidy black hair, and got a pleasant surprise; "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. James whipped the hat off his head, threw it onto the stool and nearly ran down to the Gryffindor Table. He sat down next to Peter, said, "Hi Peter," and waited with bated breath to see which house Sirius and Lupin would go to. Soon, Lupin was called, and he, too, was placed in Gryffindor. Now only Sirius was left out of their circle of friends, looking miffed at being left on his own.

"Michel, Joey"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jackson, Rebecca"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And then, finally,

"Black, Sirius" and Professor McGonagall pursed up her lips at him, like she had at James. Sirius put on the Sorting Hat. He was shaking so much that the Sorting Hat started shaking too, until,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James, Remus and Peter all clapped as loud as they could as Sirius ran down to his friends and flopped into a chair. McGonagall stared. Then she seemed to recover herself as she called out the rest of the names. Soon the Sorting was over, and the feast began.

"That was lucky!" Sirius said.


	2. A Bad Day

"Ugh, Thursday today," Remus Lupin groaned to his friends over breakfast in the Great Hall. "Why do we have all of the worst subjects crammed into one day?"

"Double Potions, first two lessons…" James yawned. He had been up all night finishing his essay on moonstone for Professor Dibbleton, their current Potions master.

"Then it's double Herbology…" Sirius said, moodily stabbing a sausage on his fork and glaring at it as if it were the sausage's fault that Herbology existed.

"And _**then**_ it's double History of Magic!" Peter Pettigrew cried.

Everyone shuddered. Professor Binns was not the most engaging teacher in the world.

* * *

Soon, they were all glumly on their way to Potions, after seriously considering bunking off in the Room of Requirement. It was only until Lupin pointed out that even if they succeeded, they would still get severely punished by Filch, or ferreted out by Mrs Norris, that they reconsidered their plans.

With those unfriendly thoughts in their minds, they lined up outside the classroom, waiting for Professor Dibbleton who was, as usual, late.

When he finally did arrive, however, he was in a good mood. The class knew the way his mood changed at the drop of a hat, and it was always a very extreme mood he would be in.

"Good morning everyone!" he boomed.

"Good morning Professor!" called the class in unison.

"Now, I want all of you to turn to page 27 today, we are making Shrinking Solutions. Now, who can tell me what a Shrinking Solution should do?"

As the class rifled through their books, the red-haired girl whom Severus Snape was friends with put up her hand.

"And what's your name?" shouted Professor Dibbleton.

"Lily Evans, Professor, and the Shrinking Solution should turn, say, a chicken into an egg, or a frog into a tadpole. It shouldn't make the animal grow smaller in size, but make it grow younger in age." Lily gabbled.

Most of the class stared at her; Lily blushed.

"Well done, girl, excellently answered! Now, the Shrinking Solution is quite difficult so I want you to pay very close atten-…"

James, Sirius and Peter made parchment aeroplanes.

"…now, first I will run through the instructions on how to make it with you, and then I will write it on the blackboard for you to study whilst making it..."

James, Sirius and Peter bewitched several rat livers from a jar near them to float around the classroom. One hit Lily's hat. She glared at the three silently laughing boys.

"…Now you can get out your potion-making kits and cauldrons, you have the rest of this lesson to successfully create a Shrinking Solution. Here are the instructions…"

The professor waved his wand; several lines of loopy instructions scrawled themselves onto the blackboard, "…you have one hour, so let's begin!"

There was a mad scramble as everyone rushed to the store cupboard and then back to their cauldrons. James, Sirius and Peter looked at the instructions. James frowned.

"I don't remember Professor Dibbleton telling us about rat livers…" James said.

"That was because you were making one fly around the classroom at the time." Sirius reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…"

At the end of the lesson, Professor Dibbleton wandered around the classroom, scowling. A rat liver had somehow flown into the back of his neck and slithered into his robes. Every so often he would stop and squirm. Peter giggled nervously.

"Oh, poor work, boy, poor work, that's pink, not purple… How on earth have you managed to create a Hiccoughing Potion with the ingredients for a Shrinking Solution? Ah." He said, coming to James', Sirius' and Peter's table.

The Shrinking Solution was meant to be purple. James' was dark blue and issuing yellow clouds of smoke which smelt strongly of-

"Rat liver." The Professor said grimly. "What in the world made you put too much rat liver in the potion?!"

"Ummm…"

"Didn't you listen at the start?!" Professor Dibbleton spat.

James remained silent. Sirius winked. James wiped a fleck of Professor Dibbleton's spit off his cheek.

Professor Dibbleton made an impatient noise, Vanished the rest of James' potion, and stalked over to Peter's work. James packed away his things as Peter got flamed for forgetting to put any rat liver in his Solution. I hate Potions, thought James savagely, stabbing a stray dead scarab beetle from his potion-making kit by accident with his quill.

Soon the bell went, and James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all stalked out of the dingy dungeon. Remus was the only one of them to have successfully made a Shrinking Solution, but tactfully didn't discuss it with any of his classmates.

"Wonder what we're doing in Herbology." Sirius said dully.

"Surely the day can't get any worse than this..?" Peter said hopefully, glancing at his friends for reassurance. He got none.

At break, all four of them ran around outside taunting the giant squid with Chocolate Frogs. It stole Sirius' hat.

Then they were making their way to the greenhouses for Herbology, Sirius' and Lupin's least favourite subject.

"Greenhouse 2 today, chaps!" called Professor Sprout to the miserable group of boys.

"Now, today we will be learning how to look after Carnivorous Carrots. Does anyone know anything about the Carnivorous Carrot? No? _Anyone_?" she asked, exasperated, once everyone was inside.

"Well then, as you all seem so slow today, the Carnivorous Carrot is one of many different magical types of carrot, such as..."

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored..." Lupin whispered, gazing vaguely at a tray of Mandrake. Sirius' dark head slipped off his hand and fell to the table with a tiny thud. James and Peter started a foot fight under the table, both laughing quietly.

Professor Sprout noticed none of this, as she was pre-occupied.

"AAARGH, HELP, STUDENTS GET IT OFF ME-E-E!!" Professor Sprout squealed, bushy hair and earth flying everywhere; a Carrot had just started gorging on her arm.

Sirius lifted his head drowsily just in time for a face full of mud, Lupin leapt up and neatly jinxed the Carnivorous Carrot back into the plant pot, and Peter accidentally prodded James' leg with his wand. James' leg inflated until it was about three times its original size; James and Peter rolled around laughing.

The resulting mess took the nearly the rest of the lesson to correct even with magic, and with what was left of it Professor Sprout told the students to have a shower before their next, and last, lessons of the day.

"History of Magic," moaned Sirius, and then spat out a clump of earth. Peter and James were still leaning on each others shoulders, apparently too weak with laughter to walk to the showers by themselves. Remus was shooting amused looks at Lily, who had also been attacked by a Carrot and had attempted to get rid of it by shoving her head into a bucket of water. This had not helped.

Lily was bright red, sopping and laughing at Sirius, who glared at her.

She laughed all the more.

* * *

"Come in," Professor Binns' boring, wheezy voice oozed through the door.

The unhappy students filed in, most yawning widely already. Professor Binns bade then to sit down, and then droned on about goblin wars and wizard rights from 1830, not noticing any of the dozy pupils yawning and playing noughts and crosses with their friends. James and Sirius had nodded off, Peter was reading the four-thousand-and-twenty-second edition of "Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle" under his desk, and Remus was doodling dragons and carrots eating people on a scrap bit of parchment, occasionally taking notes, knowing that his friends would need them for the end-of-year-tests. A mass of long red hair sprawled all over a desk indicated where Lily Evans was currently asleep, while next to her a fat girl with curly blonde hair and a square jaw was lazily flicking her wand at Lily, making little strands of her hair fly into the air and back onto the desk, whilst chortling under her breath making her many chins wobble.

The atmosphere was ambient and sleepy, the dark classroom hot, Professor Binns' voice like a background noise that was just there to stop the classroom being silent. The warm, inviting sun beamed through the grimy windows at the sleepy students, the green, grassy grounds beckoning to them.

Eventually after what seemed like an age, Professor Binns' turned around from the board, bid his pupils good-day, and floated through the wall into the staff room. Then few people that had managed to avoid sinking into stupor shook and pinched the rest of the class awake. James and Sirius woke up to find Peter batting them with his comic and Lupin pulling their hair. Upon realising that their lessons were over, they ran outdoors to try and get Sirius' hat back from the Giant Squid.

"That was the worst day _ever_!" Peter shuddered.

"Yeah, and guess what!" Lupin said, trying to tug Sirius' hat out of a large, greeny-yellow tentacle.

"We have to do it all again next Thursday!"


	3. The Writing of the Marauders' Map

It was a snowy day in Hogsmeade, and four boys walked along the footprint-strewn road on their way to Honeydukes, chatting as they went.

"Hope Honeydukes isn't t-too full," shivered James to his friends, Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"No ch-chance, it'll b-b-be packed," Remus said, teeth chattering.

And sure enough, when they got there a fat little man in a tight-fitting mustard yellow jacket turfed them out of the already packed sweetshop.

"Sorry, there's too many students in here, look at the sign!" he blustered, pointing a short, stubby pink finger at a bright pink sign with blue lettering on it saying,

"'No More Than 35 Students At A Time'" Sirius read out.

"T-told, you," Remus said sadly.

They continued on their walk, this time to The Three Broomsticks, complaining about the size of Honeydukes, and why couldn't the owners just use an Engorgement Charm on the inside of the shop, instead of chucking out cold, hungry students desperately in need of a packet of Pepper Imps.

Mercifully, The Three Broomsticks was not full, so after ordering some Butterbeer they all found a table and sat down, sighing in the warmth and lazily watching other students shivering in the cold outside.

"You know, I bet there's a secret entrance to Honeydukes from Hogwarts," James said after a while.

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked curiously, yet also sounded slightly suspicious about something. Peter looked up.

"Dunno, I just think that because there's one that leads to the Shrieking Shack-,"-Remus fidgeted nervously-"- there might be more leading to places in Hogsmeade." James finished confidently. Remus coughed and dropped his gaze to his half-empty Butterbeer bottle.

Peter looked impressed. Sirius looked excited at the prospect of a secret entrance to Honeydukes, but doubtful at the idea.

"I mean, what Hogwarts teacher would make a way into Hogsmeade for students to get through? He said when they were all back in the castle. He leant against the statue of the One-Eyed Witch and sighed. James and Peter looked slightly crestfallen. Remus on the other hand sighed quietly with relief.

James got out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, watery blue eyes wide.

"I have to practise that _aguamenti_ charm for Flitwick," James said, waving his wand and producing a fountain of pure water out of the tip.

"Aguamenti! Aguamenti!" he said, while Sirius quietly Vanished the spilled water from under their feet. Peter's eyes looked in danger of falling out.

"AGUAMENTI! Oops… sorry, Remus," said James, spraying water all over Remus' head.

"It's fine…" Remus spluttered, while Sirius and Peter rolled around laughing.

"Let's make up some spells," Peter said once Remus was dry.

"Yeah, let's try them on the statue!" Sirius said excitedly, pointing at the statue of the One-Eyed Witch.

"Okay… what about… 'Kleptimma'!" James cried, poking the statue in it's stone belly with his wand. The statue turned bright lime green with pink spots. All four boys stared at it for a minute, and then laughed uncontrollably. The statue looked as if it had some horrible form of spattergroit.

"Okay, okay, let me try one!" Peter laughed, 'Pokio'!" he tapped the statue twice, and at once the spots were replaced by ivy. The One-Eyed Witch now had ivy growing all over it, and where its left eye should have been there was a cluster of grapes.

Sirius whistled, then grabbed the grapes and grinned smugly at the others. They gave him death glares.

"My turn!" called Remus, still glaring at Sirius. "I'll try… 'Dissendium'!" and he tapped the One-Eyed Witch's hump. Suddenly the hump folded over backwards over the statue's pointed hat, revealing a large tunnel.

All four boys stood there stunned. Then James and Sirius ran up to the tunnel and peered in. Peter stood there gaping while Remus dropped his wand, which emitted a loud bang and a horrible smell.

"I wonder where this leads to?" James and Sirius said at the same time, then laughed at each other.

"But really, where _does_ it lead to?" Remus said, running up to James and Sirius with Peter close behind.

"Maybe it leads to Honeydukes!" Sirius joked, looking at James.

"But what if it did, though," Remus said unexpectedly from between James and the tunnel. "What if it really does lead to Honeydukes, and tapping the One-Eyed Witch and saying, 'Dissendium', is the password for the tunnel?"

Peter promptly fell about three feet into the tunnel in surprise. None of the others noticed, and carried on with their conversation, ignoring the mingled squeaks and curses coming from the tunnel entrance.

"You know, we should try closing the tunnel up, so that no teachers can see it and seal it up for good," Remus said. James and Sirius nodded in agreement. Then James noticed something that none of them had noticed for about half an hour.

"Where's Pete?"

After fifteen minutes searching the corridor, Remus suddenly thought of something.

"What if Peter fell into the tunnel?" They all gasped. After a few tries at different spells, they had managed to seal the tunnel again.

"Dissendium!" Sirius cried, and hauled up a dust-covered, trembling Peter Pettigrew, who had discovered where the tunnel led to.

"You were right," Peter coughed, occasionally expelling dust clouds onto Remus, Sirius and James, who were all panting heavily from getting Peter out of the tunnel. Peter wasn't a lightweight.

"the tunnel leads to Honeydukes, just like you said!" Peter cried excitedly.

"Really?! Wow!" James, Sirius and Remus all abruptly stopped gasping for breath and stood up. Peter got to his feet as well, and all four trooped back up to Gryffindor Tower, asking Peter what it had been like.

"Well, I fell into the tunnel and panicked for a bit. None of you heard me, and sealed the tunnel, so I thought that I should see where the tunnel led to. I walked for a while, then I saw a trap door, I opened it, looked up, and climbed into the Honeydukes basement!"

"But how do we know that you aren't making this up?" Remus said, doubtfully.

Peter grinned. "I knew you'd say that!" he pulled a bag filled with different coloured sweets of all shapes and sizes out of his pocket. "Look on the back"

James took it and turned it over to reveal… the Honeydukes emblem, a big purple sweet wrapper with a bright yellow 'H' in the centre.

"You really did get there! We should make something to remember where the passage is. Something that only we can read or see!" said James excitedly.

"What about a map?" Remus suggested.

"Sounds good, though it'll have to be bewitched so that only we can read it." Sirius said, thinking. James grinned. He and Remus could nearly always tell what Sirius was thinking. He could also usually tell what Remus was thinking; Remus was fairly perceptive as well.

Everyone could tell what Peter thought. He was see-through as a glass door.

"What about an incantation of some sort to make the words and pictures appear on some parchment," James suggested. Sirius' and Remus' faces spread into identical, evil grins. Peter smiled stupidly. Then he asked,

"What are we smiling about?"

Then James' face cracked into an evil grin, too.

"You'll see, Pete. You'll see."

* * *

"Well, men, this is it. This is what all our hard work and sacrifices paid off to create." James looked fondly at the grubby bit of parchment in his hands.

"Umm… doesn't look too amazing to me," Peter muttered, sulkily. He hadn't contributed at all to making it, because he accidentally blew up the first prototype.

"It will, Wormy, it will." James said, just as he had a year ago.

Sirius and Remus grinned. "Shall we show dear Peter here that you can't judge a book by its cover?" Sirius looked at Remus and James in turn.

"Or in this case, a map?" Remus smiled at the parchment lying limp in James' hands. It looked thoroughly non-magical.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" James gave the parchment a smart tap with his wand. Like fire on paper, green spidery writing spread out across the top folded part of the brown-yellow parchment; slowly at first, then gradually faster and faster until you could make out a simple, clean sentence:

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present…

The Marauders' Map."

Peter whistled. His watery blue eyes were as round as Sickles, and when he saw the contents of the inside, they swelled to the size of Galleons.

In the same green ink as the title, there was an intricate drawing of Hogwarts. There were what looked like millions of millions of ink blotches, but ink blotches don't move, and they don't have names written by them. Peter realized they were footprints.

"How… when…?!" Peter was astounded. His three friends grinned down at him, happily.

"Didn't think we could do it, did you, Wormy-boy?"


	4. Any Prank Will Do

Any Prank Will Do

"All set?"

The three boys crouched behind the One Eyed Witch watching the corridor.

"Trip Jinx ready?" James asked.

"Check." Sirius replied.

"By the way, where's Moony?" James asked his two companions.

"Library, doing his moonstone essay." Under grown, watery-eyed Peter answered.

"Sshhh, I can hear someone!" Sirius whispered, gleefully pointing to a figure down the corridor. All three listened with anticipation.

"AARGGHH!!!" a horrible high-pitched wail filled the corridor, followed by an almighty thump! making all the portraits, and James, Sirius and Peter, clap their hands to their ears.

"Hey, look who it isn't!" Sirius pointed to a snarling, greasy-haired face dangling from the ceiling.

"Who did the Levitating Jinx? That wasn't in our plans!" James cried.

Sirius fidgeted.

"I thought it was a good idea, and boy was I right!" Sirius said, happily, poking the hook-nosed face with his wand, making the lank body of Severus Snape swing though the air.

"I'll pay you back, you, you..." Snape muttered, mentioning several other comments about where the three of them could go and where to stick their wands. The three troublemakers laughed at him.

"Hey!" Lily Evan ran up and glared at the three boys.

"What did you promise me on the field?" she shot at James. He turned red and looked at his shoes.

"To not curse Snape any more." He mumbled.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not going to report you."

"?!" James stared. Then he silently pointed his wand at Snape, who promptly fell to the floor, cursing and spluttering.

"Oh, it's because I didn't _curse _him, I only jinxed him!" James felt glad, but also a bit let down. He thought that she'd let him off because she finally liked him.

"Yep, and by the way, Snapey-boy's about to curse you from behind." Lily peered round James to where Snape was standing, wand outstretched, shivering with rage, hook-nosed face contorted with anger. Then his wand spun out of his hand, and Snape's angry face suddenly turned to that of confusion.

"You never learned to do spells without speaking, did you, Snapey?"

James turned around to find Sirius and Peter glaring at Snape, and no Lily. He frowned internally.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius roared, sending a silver stream of light at Snape, who immediately froze. It appeared that he had recovered his wand while James was staring after Lily.

"Nasty, poisonous little beast, aren't you?" Sirius and Peter strode up to Snape and poked him. Snape could only glare at his tormentors.

"Now, we'll just do this..." Sirius pulled down Snape's trousers.

"And this..." Peter drew a pair of glasses and a walrus moustache on Snape's face with a permanent marker.

"Aaaand... there! A work of art!" James got a piece of parchment, scrawled, 'Stupid, annoying boy. Please give me a home.', and magically stuck it to Snape's back.

"See ya, Snivellus! Hope you find a nice home!" James and Sirius called over their shoulders as they headed back to the common room. Peter chuckled, pulled a stupid face at the immobile Snape, and then waddled as fast as he could after his friends. As soon as reached them, all three burst into peals of laughter, which echoed back to Snape. A tear had formed a track down his cheek.

'I'll pay them all back, that stupid Lupin, too,' he thought.


End file.
